


"Best friends"

by makeshiftcandy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Except there's a little plot, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftcandy/pseuds/makeshiftcandy
Summary: Rey gets a little turned on by a sex scene in a movie.And then things escalate.





	"Best friends"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Лучшие друзья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406077) by [Scofie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie)



Rey scowled at herself in the bathroom mirror, wishing she hadn’t put on makeup.  Now would be a great time to splash her face with cold water – maybe then that traitorous blush coating her cheeks would keep itself at bay, and she could just have a normal, relaxing night with her best friend.

Best friend.

Even just thinking the words left a gaping feeling in her chest – she wasn’t an idiot.  Rey was good at recognizing her own feelings.  She knew why thinking about him as her best friend hurt.

Best friend would never be boyfriend.

Sighing, Rey braced herself on the counter, hanging her head.  She thought in the beginning that it was just a crush – something that would eventually fade.  After all, Ben was four years her senior, working as a TA for the English department.  All she needed at the time was a tutor.  She hadn’t expected them to hit it off so well.  And her relationship with Finn was still so new at the time – of course she’d have those creeping doubts, leftover from years of psychological fortitude after spending her entire life in foster care.  She buried those budding feelings for Ben, focusing on Finn.

But buds take root.  They sprouted in the soil of her mind and laid a garden in her chest, filling her lungs with flowers.  After eight months of feeling more and more guilty with every passing day, Rey finally broke things off with Finn, resolving to tell Ben how she felt.

Only to find out he was dating someone.

Another six months passed, Ben and Jessika seemed to be doing really well, so Rey decided to date someone else, as well.  That’s how Poe got roped into her mess of feelings.

Her relationship with Poe was a whirlwind of binge-drinking, parties, late nights, and mediocre sex.  Ben seemed more and more on edge the more Rey brought Poe around, until finally he broke one night while they were hanging out in her apartment.  She was getting ready to go out.

“You don’t even like going out,” he’d pointed out, following her as she marched from her bedroom into her bathroom to put on more makeup.  “You fucking hate wearing makeup, you don’t like drinking – why are you letting some asshole that doesn’t give a fuck about you drag you down like this?”

As angry as she was at the time, after all the yelling and Ben slamming her door on the way out, Rey knew the truth.  She was only with Poe as a rebound, recovering from the heartbreak of not having Ben.  And, as much trouble as Poe seemed to get himself into, he was a great guy.  He didn’t deserve that.

Still, she stuck it out for another two months – two awful months where she hardly talked to Ben at all.  It wasn’t until she finally broke up with Poe that Ben came back fully into her life – and she learned that him and Jessika were not, in fact, a good match.  They’d broken up, as well, and Ben was seeing another girl.

Bazine was a royal bitch.  Rey fucking hated her, hated being in the same room as her.  She managed to seclude Ben, dragging him away from his friends, and from Rey.  The jealousy Bazine felt for Rey was palpable whenever they were in the same room, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Rey just stopped coming around after a while.  And Ben didn’t understand, thinking he’d done something wrong.  He let her be.  It sucked.

Finally, _finally_ , a year later, Ben called her and asked if he could come over.  He’d apparently realized that what everyone was saying about Bazine was true – she was manipulative and horrible, and he let some girl get in the way of their friendship.  He literally got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness, breaking the tension and making Rey laugh.

That was four months ago.  After a lot of heart-to-hearts, late nights, and drunken apologies, they’d fallen back into their old routine.

Now, though, _now_ , they were both single, spending the night on Rey’s couch watching movies and eating snacks, and there had been a particularly steaming sex scene, and Rey couldn’t help but squirm a bit, replacing herself with the woman and Ben with the man in the movie until her thighs ached from being clamped together so tightly.  It was like three years of pent-up sexual frustration was coming to a head, and all Rey wanted to do was pin Ben to her couch and tell him exactly how much he meant to her.

And if she had to do that with her body, well.  That was simply an added bonus.

They’d been sitting far too close, with his arm wrapped around the back of the couch, his hand brushing her opposite shoulder.  She couldn’t help but lean into him during some of the more emotional scenes, seeking the warmth of his body for comfort.  And then that fucking scene happened, and _damn it_ _all_ if she couldn’t get away fast enough.  Ben had looked up at her, confused as he leaned forward to pause the movie.

“Bathroom,” she’d said breathlessly by way of explanation before closing herself in and taking deep, slow breaths.

That’s where she found herself now, staring into the mirror, hair looking especially mussed, eyes impossibly wide, looking even wider with the minimal amount of makeup she’d put on.  Her cheeks and chest were flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

And Ben fucking Solo was sitting in her living room, probably picking absently at his leftover Chinese food still sprawled out on her coffee table and waiting patiently for her to finish her hurried break.

Or, maybe not.  A tentative knock broke her out of her reverie.  “Yeah?” she called.

“You didn’t fall in, did you?” he asked, his voice a muffled mix of joking and concern.  “It’s been like ten minutes.  I put the food away.”  Shit, it’d been that long?

“Be right out!” she said, her voice still uncharacteristically winded.  Cursing herself, she washed her hands, patting some of the cold water on her neck before drying off and heading back into her own personal hell.

Ben was sitting on the couch, one arm slung over the back.  He had his long legs stretched across her coffee table, his curly black hair a disarray around his head and his lips looking way too red and plump and kissable.  With a deep breath, Rey sat down on the opposite end of the couch, curling her legs under her.  Ben gave her a curious look, his dark eyes looking far too expressive in the dim light coming through the curtains, before clicking play on the remote.

They settled back into the movie, Ben making commentary every now and again that had Rey barking out laughter, unfurling from the ball she’d curled into and unconsciously moving closer to him.  It didn’t take long for her to fall back into her place beside him, her shoulder brushing his, feeling comfortable once again.

That is, until the second sex scene.

Once more, that telling stimulation began building in her lower abdomen.  Rey crossed her legs, trying to discreetly relieve the ache between her thighs.  She shifted again, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs, trying to find the right angle.

Ben adjusted himself to accommodate her, his eyebrows raised in something resembling amusement.  “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Rey reassured him, fisting her hands in her lap and trying to look anywhere but the screen.  Those two people tangling themselves without abandon in the sheets were making Rey both heated and disturbingly jealous.

“You seem restless,” Ben commented, making Rey blush.

“It’s nothing, I swear,” she lied, giving him her most convincing smile.  Ben looked at her for a moment, then turned back to the screen with a slight shake of his head.

Finally, the scene ended, and Rey was able to relax once more.  But the ache was still there, just not as strong, and she couldn’t bring herself to fall back into the plot.  She kept stealing glances at Ben, caught somewhere between hoping he’d notice her and wishing desperately the movie would end so she could sleep this feeling off.

The climax of the plot started, and Rey found herself fascinated with the cinematography, the beautiful color expression used.  She leaned forward a little, nearly forgetting about the untended ache between her thighs, until Ben’s arm fell from the back of the couch and settled between her shoulder blades.  She stiffened immediately, trying not to squirm at the way his fingertips brushed lightly against her ribs.

This wasn’t abnormal.  They were comfortable enough with each other that casual contact was no big deal.  But Rey was already so worked up from her own imagination and this goddamn movie, the warmth of his hand was the most unpleasantly welcome feeling in the world.  She was terrified he could feel the beat of her heart against her ribcage, but he was polite enough not to say anything if he could.

The next scene was incredibly emotional, and Rey found herself covering her mouth with her hands, trying to will away any unintentional tears.  Ben, being the kind, comforting man he was, pulled her against his side, the hand on her shoulders sliding down and making home on her hip as he tucked her beneath his arm.

Rey sniffled, taking a shuddering breath and wiping her eyes discreetly, grateful for Ben’s presence despite the warmth once again pooling at the apex of her thighs.  He was so close, she could smell his aftershave.  It was like heaven and hell, rolled into one and presenting itself in the form of this beautiful man beside her.

“You know this isn’t based on a true story or anything,” Ben said, nudging her shoulder.  “They’re not real people, Rey.”

"Oh, bug off,” she chuckled, nudging him back with a slight hiccup.  He laughed softly, a deep rumble in his chest that reverberated through her entire body.  She shuddered slightly, that vibration sending sensations straight to her core, and Rey looked at the screen, willing her body to stop physically reacting to everything he did.  Why did he have to be so goddamn attractive?

The movie finally ended, and Ben sat up, grabbing the remote and flipping back to the home screen of her streaming service and browsing through various titles.

“We need to watch something funny, so you don’t turn into a little ball of emotion again,” he chided, and she huffed in faux annoyance, glaring at him from the corner of her eye.  He shrugged, barely glancing at her.  “Unless you had a better idea.”

_Yeah, let’s go into my bedroom so I can ravage you senseless,_ she thought, clearing her throat and trying to will the thought away.  Instead, she said, “Dealer’s choice,” and settled back against the couch.

Ben looked down at her, his dark eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to decipher her mood, before he continued browsing.  He finally settled on something – Rey didn’t see what, couldn’t see anything besides the corded muscle of his forearm as it flicked buttons on her remote – before leaning back beside her.  As soon as opening credits started, he got up, pausing the movie before making his way into the bathroom.

Rey took the opportunity to breathe, trying to convince herself that she was content with their friendship.  She wanted whatever Ben was willing to give her, and tonight that happened to be Chinese food, movies, and companionship.  If one day in the future he decided he had feelings for her, she would be waiting.  But, until that day arrived, she needed to calm her libido.

Ben came back after a few minutes, sitting beside her, his weight dipping into the couch and causing her to lean against him.  She went to move as he played the film, but his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder, caging her against his chest.  Rey was trapped in the most wonderful prison, biting her lip against the warmth of his body beside her.

Fuck, he was so warm.

And his hands were so big.

And his chest was so broad.

And – _fuck_ this wasn’t going to work.  She was too riled up.  She needed him to leave.

“You aren’t too tired for another movie?” she asked innocently, and Ben looked down at her.

“Not at all,” he shrugged.  “Why?  Are you?”

“Not if you’re not,” she smiled, taking that moment to pretend to stifle a yawn.  He raised an eyebrow, and she smiled, feigning embarrassment.  “That was impeccable timing.”

“Are you trying to kick me out?” he asked slyly, and Rey felt her cheeks heating up.  How had he caught her?  Had she grown so predictable to him?

“No, of course not!” she said, waving her hands.  “I would never ask you to leave, Ben.”  _I’d ask you to stay.  In my bed._

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly, leaning forward to pause the movie without looking at the movie.  “You can be honest with me, Rey.  I wouldn’t be offended.”  His eyes were so intense, and when he dropped his voice like that it made a shiver race up her spine.

“I’m being honest,” she said truthfully.  “I don’t want you to leave.”

“What do you want then, Rey?” he said softly, shifting his body so he was leaning toward her, crowding what little personal space she had left.  She just shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.  “Come on.  I thought we could tell each other anything.”

_I want you to fuck me, Ben_.  “I want you to stay.  I want to finish this movie, so I have an excuse to eat the rest of these snacks.”  She expected him to laugh, or poke fun at her eating habits, but he just stared at her, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, and her eyes were immediately drawn to the action, causing her to squirm, clenching her thighs together.  No one had a right to be as attractive as Ben Solo, no one.

“You’ve been fidgety all night,” he commented quietly.  “Restless.  Not as relaxed as usual.”

_Because I’m fucking dying for you._   “Probably just the long day I had at work,” she shrugged casually, unconsciously leaning back, giving him more room to lean forward.  Her heart was pounding in her chest at his proximity, and she didn’t have to look in a mirror to know her cheeks and chest were flushed.  She thought she saw his eyes flick toward her lips, but she couldn’t be sure.

“You didn’t work today, Rey,” he said quietly.  “It’s Saturday.”

Shit.

“I’m not sure, then,” she breathed, extremely aware of his proximity, of the way her chest was heaving as her breaths came out in short pants.  He leaned closer still, and Rey had to lean back on her elbow to catch herself, so she didn’t fall back onto the couch.  She felt his body shift, moving closer.

“It’s been since that scene in the movie,” he pointed out, not directly saying which scene, but they both knew exactly what he was talking about.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” she chuckled, but it sounded fake even to her own ears.  Ben’s eyes narrowed, and she knew he could tell, too.

“I can’t take this anymore, Rey,” he said suddenly, and her eyes widened as he sat up, leaving the space in front of her suddenly empty.  He ran a hand through his hair.  “I can’t sit here and pretend I’m fine with this.”

“What are you saying?” she asked quietly, her heart suddenly beating against her ribcage for an entirely different reason.  Was he trying to end their friendship?  Was he tired of her?  Did he feel the need to come over out of necessity rather than camaraderie?  The thought broke her heart.  Ben never seemed the type to pity people, but what if he found out about her little crush and just kept coming over because he felt bad?

“Whatever this is between us,” he said, gesturing to her and then back to himself.  “It’s always so fucking tense, so double-edged, and I can’t sit here and watch these dumb fucking movies with you anymore.”  He shook his head.  “Not if that’s all this will ever be.”

“What do you want it to be?” she asked, biting her lip.  He looked at her, and she definitely saw his eyes track her teeth against her lip this time.  Hope bloomed in her chest as heat seeped into her core.  He didn’t answer for a moment, and Rey took the opportunity to move closer to him, pulling her knees beneath her and gaining a height advantage for once.  Ben watched her warily, with her now crowded in his personal space, leaning over him, roles reversed.  “What should this be to you, Ben.”

“Exactly this,” he said evenly, glancing at the television before bringing his eyes back to her lips.  “With the added bonus of me staying the night afterward so I can fuck you senseless.”  Rey took in a sudden breath, leaning back, not expecting him to be so straightforward.  Ben took the opportunity to close the distance, crushing their lips together.

It took Rey a mere moment of surprise to compose herself before she was kissing him back, throwing her entire self into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling herself flush against him.

She always sort of thought those romance novels were bullshit when they described people seeing stars when finally sharing a kiss with the person they desire.  After all, she’d kissed plenty of people and never felt anything more than a warm sense of attraction, or a pleasant contentedness.

Rey was no longer a skeptic. 

Kissing Ben was like the grand finale of a fireworks show – huge, beautiful sparks erupted in a kaleidoscope of color behind her eyes as her lips moved against his.  It was like her veins were made of gunpowder, and his skin against hers lit the spark that ignited her blood with passion.  She was burning from the inside out, burning for him.

His hands found her hips, and he yanked her into his lap, giving her a better vantage point as her tongue cautiously traced his lips, asking for entrance.  He obliged with a groan, his tongue darting out to meet hers.  They tangled in a dance for dominance, familiarizing each other with the other’s taste, and holy fuck if Ben didn’t taste just as sweet as she imagined.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, taking in a lungful of air as his lips trailed down her jaw, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses on her skin.  She rolled her neck, and he brushed her hair to the side, taking some of it in a handful and softy yanking her head back to open her throat.  She groaned as his mouth latched onto the dip of her collarbone, his teeth gently nipping the flesh before his tongue darted out to soothe it.

She rolled her hips against his unconsciously, trying to relieve some of the pressure building between her legs, and Ben hissed against her neck.  He pulled back, looking up at her, his pupils blown wide with desire and his eyes a mixture of passion and pleading.

“Let me take you to bed,” he practically begged, but Rey was nodding before he finished the question.

“Please, Ben,” she whispered breathlessly.  She’d never been so turned on, least of all from a fucking kiss, but she honestly thought she would combust if she didn’t have him soon.

Ben let go of her hair, his hands sliding down her body, cupping her breasts briefly.  She arched into him, but they continued their perusal down, trailing over her ribcage, down her hips, until he cupped her ass.  He stood up, carrying her as though she weighed nothing, and Rey immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping as he lifted her.

He didn’t seem to care about her reservations of being carried.  His lips found her again, mouths slotting together like two puzzle pieces as he carried her blindly through her small apartment, nudging her bedroom door open with his shoulder.  He walked until his thighs bumped her mattress, only breaking their kiss to carefully lay her down.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered reverently, staring down at her disheveled form.  Her shirt had ridden up slightly, showing off a couple inches of toned stomach.  Rey sat up, moving to pull her shirt over her head, and Ben reached out, snaring her wrists and pulling them to the side.  “No.  I get to be the one that undresses you this time.”  He climbed onto the bed, kissing her again and letting go of her wrists to slide his hands beneath her shirt.  Her body trembled beneath his fingers as he caressed the smooth skin of her hips.

“Ben,” she panted against his mouth, running her fingers through his hair.  She took handfuls of it, tugging slightly, and Ben moaned against her lips, causing her stomach to quake and her pelvis to jolt against him.  He pinned her to the bed with his hips, his hands sliding further up her shirt, finding the flimsy lace band of her bra.  His fingertips slid beneath the elastic, sliding around her ribs until she had to arch her back to give him room.  He unclipped her bra, then pulled back, wrenching the fabric out of the way to finally cup her breasts.

Rey broke their kiss with a gasp, pressing her chest against his hands as he caressed her with a reverence she did not deserve.  He looked down at his hands, buried beneath the fabric of her t-shirt as his thumbs stroked her nipples.  They pebbled under his ministrations, and he kissed her again once before pulling the shirt and bra up over her head in one fluid motion.

Suddenly self-conscious, Rey moved her arms, crossing them over her chest.  Her breasts were small, albeit round and perky.  Still, she’s seen the women Ben has dated – they were all much more well-endowed than she was.

“Stop,” he whispered, moving to kiss her cheek as he gently pried her hands away from herself.  He kissed lower, lips trailing down her neck.  Lacing their fingers together, he pinned them above her head.  “You’re perfect.  _These_ are perfect,” he moved lower, lips leaving a trail of fire down her sternum until reaching the dusty rose bud of her nipple.  He took it in his mouth, sucking softly before rolling it between his teeth.

“Fuck,” she groaned, pressing her chest against his mouth, trying to get him to take more of her.  She was overcome with sensations, with the feel of his body pressed against hers, the wet heat of his mouth against her skin.  She squeezed his fingers where he had her hands pinned, bucking her hips against his and feeling the hard bulge of his erection straining against his jeans.

He let her go, his fingertips trailing down her arms, her shoulders, leaving a blazing trail in their wake.  His mouth moved to worship the neglected nipple, teasing it between his teeth as his hands slid lower.  Rey gasped when they finally found the waistband of her jeans, her hands tangling themselves in the silky tresses of his hair.  He groaned as she tugged, his hands fumbling as he undid her button and slid the zipper down.

His hand slipped lower, tugging the jeans halfway down her thighs as his fingers brushed the fabric of her panties, so lightly it was almost embarrassing how loudly she keened.

Ben pulled back from her chest, looking first down at her with his eyebrows raised, then down at his hand as it slowly slid up and down her slit, still covered by her lace boy shorts.  “Fuck, Rey,” he groaned, pressing against her center a little harder, making her thighs twitch with effort to stay still.  “You’re absolutely soaked.”

“Because of you,” she gasped out, biting her lip against a moan as his finger slowly circled the aching nub at the top of her slit.  “I’ve wanted you for so long, Ben.”

He looked down at her, his hair hanging in his face and his pupils blown so wide they swallowed his brown eyes in black.  “Tell me.”

“Since the moment I met you,” she admitted, gripping his forearm.  He leaned down, still tracing her pussy outside of her underwear as he attacked her neck with lips and teeth.  She moaned against his onslaught, nails digging ever so lightly into his flesh.  “I wanted you so much.  Every fucking day for the past three years.”

“Fuck,” he whispered against her neck.  “Fuck, Rey.”

“Yes, please,” she said, half-joking, and Ben groaned into her neck.  He hooked his fingers into her jeans, sitting up on his knees to tug them off.  He stares down at her mostly-exposed body with worship in his eyes, and Rey feels emboldened, spreading her legs for him.

“Jesus,” he whispered, his eyes shining.  He whipped his t-shirt over his head, suddenly aware that he was wearing far too many clothes.  He fell over her, catching himself on his forearms and capturing her lips.  Desire rushed over him like a tidal wave, crashing over his body, and she was the riptide pulling him under.  He was drowning in her, the way her lips bruised under his, the soft feeling of her skin beneath his chest, the way her nipples slid against his flesh as she arched into him.

If this was how he died, submerged over his head in an ocean of Rey, he would die happy.

Her hands trailed down the sculpted lines of his abdomen, exploring every muscle as it tensed and contracted against her touch.  Tongues dancing, he sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, her body singing with wanton lasciviousness.  Her fingers found the waist of his jeans, sliding just the tips into the fabric and caressing the skin of his hips.

“So eager,” he breathed as she popped open the button of his jeans, sliding the zipper down with deliberate slowness.  His breath hitched in his throat as she slid her hand past the denim barrier and palmed his length through the material of his briefs.  She moved, her hand sliding against the elastic waistband of his underwear, and he wrapped her wrist in his hand, moving it to hold firm against the bed as he began trailing kisses down her body.

Hooking his fingers in her panties, he slowly slid them down her legs, taking a moment to commit every inch of her body to memory.  “You’re perfect,” he whispered, his eyes burning with lust and something else, something more Rey didn’t want to look at too closely right now.  Something to file away for later.

He took it upon himself to spread her legs this time, sliding his hands up her calves, up the inside of her thighs, making her groan with desperation.  She needed him so bad, so much.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, his lips moving up slowly without ever leaving her skin.  He pulled her down lower, hooking her legs over his shoulders and making her gasp in surprise.  She looked down at his mess of black hair, hanging in his eyes as he glanced up at her through thick lashes.

“Y-You don’t – ah!” she gasped as his thumbs came up to part her pink lips, one lightly circling her entrance.  Her hands gripped the sheets, far too sensitive to handle his light traces.  Throwing her head back, desperate to have him anywhere and almost hating herself for considering stopping him, she swallowed another moan as his thumb lightly flicked her clit.  “You don’t have to,” she choked.

“No?” he looked up at her, his breath hot against her thigh, making her entire body convulse.  She was so responsive, he rutted his hips into the mattress to relieve the pressure.  Rey’s face was red with embarrassment, her eyes trained on the ceiling, and it clicked together through his lust-driven haze.  “Has anyone ever done this for you, Rey?”  She was covered in her own want, the lips of her pussy shining in the dim light of her bedroom.  Watching her, she swallowed and shook her head.  He sighed against her, making her entire body quake again.  “I _want_ to do this.  I want to make you feel _good_ , Rey.”  He kissed the top of her mound, making her shudder, fascinated by this power he seemed to have over her.

Rey looked down at him, her hips bucking slightly as he circled her clit.  His tongue darted out, replacing his thumb, gently stroking the sensitive bundle and making Rey moan.  He took the bud in his mouth, sucking softly as a finger gently dipped inside of her.  Rey’s hands let go of the sheets, gripping his hair instead, wrapped up in the sensations of his mouth against her.

No one had ever made her feel like this – no one had ever made her come close.  Every other sexual experience was suddenly melting away, dissolving in the lava of the volcano building inside of her.  He flattened his tongue against her lips, dipping a second finger inside of her, crooking them and hitting a spot immediately that she didn’t even know existed.  She cried out, tugging on his hair, trying to get him closer and pull him away at the same time.

His spare arm came around, holding her hips against the bed as he continued attacking her cunt with his lips.  Pumping his fingers in and out of her, rubbing that spongey spot within her that was making a heat build in her core.  He pressed into her pelvis, suddenly making his fingers feel impossibly large inside of her, and Rey was too overcome.  His mouth sucked on her clit again, his fingers massaging that same spot.

“Ben!” she screamed, a strangled cry begging him to stop and pleading with him to keep going.  Her body was shaking with her impending orgasm as he circled his tongue roughly around her clit, spreading his fingers inside of her.

The volcano suddenly erupted, the pressure in her core building to a boiling point, and she came _hard_ , a primal groan tearing from her throat as her climax gushed over his face.  He never relented, sucking her clit back into his mouth as his fingers fucked her through her orgasm.  He groaned as her juices flowed into his mouth, her thighs shaking, clamping over his shoulders and holding his face against her core.

Slowly, she came back down, her chest heaving with exertion.  A light sheen of sweat coated her brow and chest, and Ben kissed the inside of her thigh as he gently extracted his fingers.  He grabbed her comforter, using it to wipe his mouth before he trailed slow, wet kisses back up her body.

Grabbing his broad shoulders, Rey pulled him faster up her body, anxiously closing the distance between their lips.  She groaned into his mouth, her body still reeling but desperate for more.  She tugged at his pants, and he obliged, yanking them and his boxer briefs down at the same time.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” he mumbled against her lips, and Rey could only nod her assent as he rested himself between her legs.  She could feel the hard length of his cock nestled against her folds, and she tried to move her hips against his, tried to find some of that friction she was so desperate for.  “Say it, Rey.  Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Fuck me,” she whispered hoarsely.  “Please, Ben, please fuck me.  I want you, I want you so fucking bad, _please_.”  She was babbling, but her body ached, desperate for him.

He shifted, his fingertips trailing against her thigh, and she looked down as he gripped his cock.  She gasped as he dragged it through her folds, covering himself in her fluid.

“You’re so big,” she managed, watching him as he pumped himself once, twice, coating himself completely.  He kissed her neck, pulling back to look down at her.

“I’ll go slow,” he whispered, and she nodded, biting her lip.  He kissed her, aligning himself with her entrance, before gently pushing himself inside.

Rey gasped, throwing her head back as he inched his way inside of her.  Big was an understatement; he was fucking _huge_.  His cock stretched and filled her, a delicious burn licking its way up her pelvis, settling between her legs.

Ben watched as her pussy slowly devoured his cock, having to hold himself back, restrain himself from thrusting into her and claiming her body for his own.

After an eternity, he bottomed out, his hips flush against hers.  He held himself still, allowing her to get used to him.

Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders, reveling in the utter feeling of fullness, both inside and out.  She’d never felt completion like this before.  If this was what she’d been missing, she wished she would have had him from day one.

Her legs moved on their own, hitching around his hips and rocking her pelvis against his.  Ben gasped, pulling back slowly, savoring every inch as her pussy clung to him desperately.  He thrust hard back into her, and she moaned, her nails tracking lightly across his shoulders as he set a torturously slow, deep pace.

“Deeper,” she groaned, rolling her hips into his with his next thrust.  He moaned in her ear, bending her knee around his forearm and hiking her leg up.  The new angle allowed him to fill her even more, her cunt overflowing with his cock, and Rey keened, her pants and moans filling the air of her bedroom.

“You’re so fucking _tight_ ,” he hissed, driving his hips slow and hard into hers.  He felt her walls clenching around him, trying to pull him in more, and he grabbed her hip, angling her so he could fuck into her.  She gasped, her nails biting into his back, and he kissed her roughly.

“Harder,” she gasped against his mouth.  “I need you to fuck me harder.”

Ben groaned, leaning up a bit, sliding his knees beneath her as he angled her hips up.  He propped his arm against her headboard, holding himself up as he thrust harder into her.  The obscene slap of flesh against flesh only seemed to spur her on, her panting and moans filling the silence.

“Please,” she begged as he slammed himself into her over and over.  “Fuck, Ben, _please_!”  She wasn’t exactly sure what she was begging for, her mouth forming the words before her brain could process them.

“Can you take it deeper?” he demanded, punctuating his question with a harsh snap of his hips.  She looked up at him, at his eyes, hooded and black with desire, his mouth open and panting.  “Can you take more of me, Rey?”

“Yes!” she cried, and Ben shook his head.

"Are you sure?” he asked, thrusting into her and grinding his pelvis against hers, making her throw her head back and moan.  “I don’t know if you can handle it.”

“Please, Ben, please,” she sobbed.  “I can, I can, I need it so _bad, please!_ ”

Ben pulled her down, grabbing her other leg and propping them both up on his shoulders.  He bent over her, his hands forming manacles around her wrists and holding them above her head.  It took a second to adjust, Rey gasping at the unexpected shift.  Then, he was pounding into her, his hips bucking relentlessly against hers, the new angle allowing him to hit that same spot he’d found with his fingers.

She screamed his name, her pussy clenching around his cock.  He groaned, leaning down to kiss her as he thrusted as deep and as hard as he could.  Every inch of his cock was engulfed in her wet heat, and he looked down, watching her body swallowing him.  He could feel her abdomen tightening around his cock, the coil within her ready to snap.

“Are you going to come?” he asked breathlessly, letting go of one of her wrists to snake a hand between them.  He found her clit immediately, rubbing tight circles around the nub.  She shut her eyes, opening her mouth in a silent scream, and Ben pulled out all the way before slamming back into her, over and over.  “Look at me,” he demanded, every word accentuated by a harsh thrust of his hips.  “Are you going to come, Rey?”  She looked up at him, her hazel eyes wide, the color barely even there with how impossibly wide her pupils were.

“Yes!” she sobbed, her toes curling.  “Yes, Ben, I’m so fucking close, please, I need to come so _bad_!”  He pinched her clit, and she preened, her lips parted in ecstasy, her eyes locked on his.  Grunting, Ben pressed the pad of his thumb against her, driving his hips into hers over and over.

“Come for me,” he demanded, and Rey threw her head back, crying out his name as her pussy spasmed around him, tightening, trying to milk his cock.  He didn’t slow down, his cock continuing its assault on her dripping cunt.  He slowed as her body grew boneless beneath him, leaning down to kiss her as he untangled her legs from his shoulders.

Rey felt like jell-o, her body pliant and willing as he flipped her onto her stomach.  He pulled her hips up, and Rey automatically situated herself on her knees.

“I’m going to make you come again,” he said as his hands palmed her backside.  “Can you do that, Rey?  Can you come again?”  He didn’t give her the chance to answer, his thumbs parting her pussy lips, dipping into her folds briefly.  She moaned, the sound stifled with the pillow against her face.  “You’re fucking soaked, sweetheart.”

“You,” she gasped, daring a glance back at him.  His hair was a mess, his chest heaving, looking as ravaged and used as she felt.  “Soaked because of you,” she clarified.  Ben’s eyes grew impossibly darker, and he fisted his cock, lining himself up with her entrance and thrusting into her in one swift movement.

Her answering moan echoed off the bedroom walls as he picked up the same brutal pace, hips snapping against hers, this angle making her body take him impossibly deep.  He gripped her hips so hard she was sure he’d leave bruises, but it felt so good, so fucking good, it took no time at all for that heat to begin rebuilding in her core.

“You like it when I fuck you like this?” he asked, thrusting against her, his cock desperate inside of her.  His pace was wavering, growing arrhythmic as his hips stuttered to find his own release.  “You like it when I fuck you so hard you come twice?”

“ _Yes_!” she shouted into the pillow, sliding her hips to keep pace with his.  His hand slid around, roughly grinding against her clit, timed with every thrust of his hips, and Rey lost her voice somewhere in her body, the pressure too great.

“Need you to come again,” Ben gasped behind her, and Rey could feel every fucking inch of him as it pounded into her.  “Need you to come on my cock again, Rey.”

" _G_ _ods!”_ she cried, her hips rocking against him, her brain lost somewhere in the sensation.  She felt her cunt grip his cock tightly, spasming as the orgasm gripped her.  He pressed harshly against her clit, and she came undone all at once, her body convulsing around his cock as her pussy fluttered around him, screaming his name.

Ben came with a strangled cry, the thick ropes of his finish shooting deep inside her, his hips faltering as his orgasm raced through his blood.  He gasped her name against her back, kissing between her shoulder blades, his body shuddering against hers.

He slid himself out of her, both of the groaning at the loss, before he practically fell on top of her.  His cock twitched against his stomach with the after-effects of the most powerful orgasm of his life, and Rey collapsed in a heap.

“Rey,” he whispered, and she turned to face him, rolling onto her side.  He reached out, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear before pulling her face to his and kissing her.  She kissed him back fervently, one exhausted hand caressing his cheek.

“I love you,” she whispered, her heart pattering in her chest.  His tracing the shell of her ear stilled, and she stared at his chest, unable to meet his eyes.  “It’s okay if you don’t love me back, but I’ve loved you for years, Ben, and I thought you should know.”

He was quiet for a long moment, and Rey wanted to roll over, grab her clothes, and run away.  Then, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered back, tilting her chin and forcing her to meet his gaze.  His eyes were swimming with that same reverence and that same emotion she’d filed away for later studying.  “Always, since the beginning.”

Rey smiled deviously, kissing the tip of his nose.  “Good.  Then get ready.  We’re going to do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> I'll return to my in-universe fic, Constellations of You, either Tuesday or Friday (as I mentioned in my notes on my latest chapter). However, it's three AM, I'm doing laundry, I haven't slept in like 60 hours and I needed to practice my smut.
> 
> This is not proof-read because my eyes burn. But I hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> Sorry for any errors!
> 
> I love you guys!
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
